Unexpected Romance & Pregnancies
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Dean hooked up with a girl three months ago and comes back into town where she is attacked by a demon and pregnant. Can Sam and Dean help Jen with the demon attack and who's the babies daddy? Dean/OC
1. I Remember You

Jennifer looked up at the lobby entrance when she saw a familiar face, one she never thought she would see again and placed a hand on her stomach. She thought back to the night they spent together and a smile spread across her face and wondered if he remembered that night.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Dean walked over to the desk with a grin on his face when he saw her.

"Told ya I'll be back." She couldn't help but blush and Dean loved it as she bit her bottom lip. "Can I get a room with two beds?"

"Coming right up." Dean handed her the credit card and his ID and booked him a room. "Welcome to Star Haven Inn Mr. Taylor. Enjoy your visit."

Dean smirked and winked at her. "I sure will."

Jennifer watched as him and his brother walk into the elevator and right before she looked away Dean gave her another grin. That grin could do a lot to her and she looked down at her stomach and frowned a bit knowing he wouldn't be staying long.

_Jennifer had Dean's hand in hers as they walked to the room. Just before they reached the door he stopped her. "Wait...Jen, I have to be honest with you."_

_She looked at him. Her beautiful green eyes staring into his. "Yeah?"_

_"You're a sweet girl Jenny. I don't want to take advantage of you or this situation. It wouldn't be right. I don't stay in places too long and..." She stopped him by kissing his lips softly. They looked into each others eyes, Dean searching hers. "I just don't want you to end up hurting because you're a nice girl and I don't get many like you."_

_She smiled and said, "Well think of this as your lucky night." Dean leaned into her and kissed her.  
_

**The Next Morning**

Sam walked back to the room with coffee in hand and reached for the door and it was locked. He knocked a few time and after Dean never came to the door, he went into the office to get an extra key.

When he walked in he saw Jennifer reading a book at the desk. She didn't look anything like Dean's usual type but he had long given up trying to figure his brother out, "Hey," he said and she looked up and smiled at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I locked myself out of the room and I was wondering if you had another key by chance."

"I sure do," she said and got up. She was wearing a small shirt and Sam noticed the small bump under her shirt. Jennifer grabbed the key and handed it to him, "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said and played with the key for a second, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said and looked at him.

"How far along are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry but I just thought you looked...you know what, never mind," he said and turned to walked out the door.

Jennifer placed her hand on her belly, "Three months," she said and he turned around, "I'm three months pregnant."

"Oh...I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's ok it's just that most people don't really notice," she said rubbing her belly, "I guess it is kind of out there isn't it?"

"Oh no it's just you are really small so it's easy to tell."

"I know but yeah I am three months."

Sam walked back over to the desk and knew he would regret asking this next question, "Where...where is the father?"

Jennifer just looked up at him, "I'm sorry but I have something I need to check on but just let me know if you need anything else." She walked around the desk and out the door.

Jennifer took a few deep breaths after she stopped walking and sat down on the bench outside. "It's ok Jen, everything will be ok. He won't say anything."

Jen bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "Jennifer Shane?"

Jen opened her eyes looking up at a man standing a few feet away. "Um, yes. Can I help you?"

The man just grinned and she watched as his hand went out in front of him and she felt her lungs start to squeeze together. She put her hands to her throat. It felt like there was a hold on her neck, a strong one. She started to cough and fell to her knees.

"Hey!" yelled Sam coming out and throwing holy water onto the guy.

The demon screamed and Sam ran over to Jen just as she fell unconscious on the ground. He picked her up and walked her into the hotel. He ran to his and Dean's room.

"Yo what took you so long?" Dean asked looking up and his face fell into concern when he watched Sam shut the door with his foot and run Jen over to the bed that was closest, which was Deans. "What's wrong with my front desk girl?"

"She was attacked," said Sam walking into the kitchenette and grabbing a glass and pouring water into it.

"By who? What?" Dean walked over to her and noticed her stomach and got even more concerned. There was nothing more that crawled under his skin than seeing a woman being attacked by something supernatural or by anything and especially one that was pregnant.

"Demon. I threw some holy water on him but that won't last long. We're safe here but I don't know how long."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took her head in his hands. "Jen…Jenny can you hear me?"

"How do you know her?" asked Sam bringing the glass of water over and setting it on the nightstand.

Dean glanced at Sam then back at Jen. "Last time we were here she was working the night shift…we sort of hooked up."

Sam looked at Dean and then down at Jen's stomach. "That was about three months ago Dean."

"Yeah, so?" He looked at Sam and knew the answer in his eyes.

Before Dean could say anything Jen started to wake up. She moaned and then sat up quickly in bed.

"Whoa hold up," said Dean taking her shoulders in his hands and keeping her still. "It's alright, Jenny. I'm here. You're going to be ok."

She rubbed the front of her neck and looked at the two of them. "But…I don't understand I was outside after talking with you and this man knew my name and then I just felt this force take over my lungs and my neck and I couldn't breathe…" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she blamed the hormones. She looked at Sam. "What happened?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other wondering if they should tell her. "You were attacked," said Dean and she looked at him their eyes meeting and she blushed a bit. He always had that affect on her; he always knew how to make her blush. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk when you get up."

She shook her head trying to get off the bed. "No, no, I have too much to do. I just left the front desk and I need to get back to work…"

"Jenny listen," said Dean and Sam watched the two interact with each other. Dean touched her carefully and with such ease. "Sam and I will go talk to your manager tell him what happened and if he doesn't like it tough shit you are resting. You were just attacked and you're pregnant."

Jen bit her bottom lip and nodded knowing she wasn't going to win. "Ok…" Dean pulled the blankets back for her and she got under the covers.

"If you need anything Jen don't hesitate to ask one of us," said Sam and she looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you…both of you."

Dean and Sam nodded as she closed her eyes. The two of them walked outside the hallway. "Ok you go talk with the manager I'm going to see if the demon is still around," said Dean.

Sam nodded. "Be careful."

Dean nodded and they went their separate ways.

Twenty minutes later Jen rolled over hearing the door to the room open. Dean walked in and smiled a little at her. "Well that was some nap."

She gave him a weak smile. "Little guy isn't really letting me sleep. He's in an uncomfortable spot." She sat up and leaned against the headboard. She ran her hand over her stomach and looked at Dean who was staring at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…so uh, the baby is a he?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I want a surprise. I like surprises."

Dean gave her a small smile and sat next to her on the bed. "It's been a while."

She nodded looking down at her stomach. "Yeah, well like you said, you don't stay in one place too long." She smiled looking up at him.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I did say that didn't I?"

"Ok, Dean what is it?"

"What?"

She gave him a look. "Something's on your mind."

Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I just…I want to know…is the baby mine?" And just when he asked that Sam walked into the room and Dean and Jen looked at each other their eyes gazing into each other's.

**Authors Note: **Ok so be nice, the first chapter is a little rough but it will get better. :) And a special thanks to April3604 for writing a part in this story for me since I had a little writers block.


	2. Demons and Babies Don't Mix

Jen and Dean continued to stare at each other for a second. She smiled a little and shook her head. "No, Dean, the baby's not yours."

Dean's eyes softened a bit but covered it up by smiling and nodding. "Good we don't need a little Dean running around here." He got off the bed and she smiled sadly at Dean.

Jen looked at Sam and smiled at him. "So what did my boss say?"

"Uh…well," Sam scratched his head, "you're fired."

Jen rolled her eyes and hit her head against the headboard. "Shit."

"Hey, none of that language in front of the baby," said Dean. Both Sam and Jen looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Well I better go sort some things out," said Jen getting up.

"No, no, no," said Dean walking back over to her. "It's too dangerous for you out there."

"What? What are you talking about? It's dangerous for me not to have a job because I'm pregnant. How will I survive? How will my baby survive?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and both sat down on either side of her. "Look, Jen," said Sam. "This is going to sound crazy but you need to listen and not jump to any conclusions."

"What do you mean by jumping?" asked Jen arching an eyebrow. She really needed to get her hormones in check.

"Something is after you and it's best if you stay with us we can protect you and the baby. Keep you safe."

"Wait, what do you mean something is after me. Don't you mean someone?"

Dean and Sam shared a look and she noticed. "What are you guys not telling me?"

"Jenny," said Dean, "there's a demon after you."

She let out a small laugh. "You're joking right. I mean they aren't real. Sure the Exorcist scared the shit out of me when it came out and Amityville was totally a hoax and Poltergeist well what little girl gets sucked into a closet and the little boy almost gets eaten by a tree and," she stood up pacing, "I don't want to be sucked into a closet! I don't want me head spinning around either and puking up green pea soup. I like horror movies I do but movies like that scare the little crap out of me!" She paused and looked at them. Dean had an amused look on his face while Sam had some puppy eyed look going on. "What was my point in all that rambling?"

"That you're scared," said Sam.

"And you are afraid of the paranormal and the movies that involve them but you like horror movies," said Dean. "But sweetheart I hate to tell you this…you're in one."

She looked between the two of them and made a face. "You're serious."

The two of them nodded. "Course we are. Who would lie about something like that?"

"Crazy people."

"True," said Dean and Sam just gave him a look. "What? It is true." He looked at Jen and smiled. "We're not crazy…yet."

"Look we'll take care of you, protect you until we figure out who and what wants you and the baby…dead," said Sam.

She nodded. "Ok…um, so where are we going?"

Dean just grinned at her and the next thing she knew she was standing outside next to the Impala.

"Is it safe?"

"Safe?" asked Dean looking at her weird. "Of course _she's_ safe."

"I think she was talking about the driver," said Sam smirking before getting in the car.

Jen laughed and got in the back.

"That's not funny," said Dean.

"Just a little," said Jen.

"So do you need to call the father and tell him where you're going?"

"Um," she said and bit her lip, "no…uh, he's not around anymore."

There was an awkward silence in the car as the brothers glanced at each other and then Dean looked in the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "Don't be I was a fool to think he would stay and help me. It was my old high school sweetheart and well he said that he would be staying and promised me things and well when he found out I was pregnant he flew."

"I'm so sorry," said Sam turning in his seat and looking at her giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Like I said don't be. It's ok. I can take care of the baby by myself."

"Idiot must have rocks for brains," muttered Dean and both Sam and Jen heard him. Jen looked at the back of his head. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

When they pulled up to the salvage yard, Jennifer looked around and was feeling really unsure about this place. Dean stopped the car and got out but Jennifer didn't move, "Are you coming?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You guys go ahead."

"Just come on. It will be fine I promise," Dean said and opened her door. He helped her out of the car and looked up to see Bobby walking over to them, "How's it going Bobby?" he asked.

"It's just going. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jennifer. A demon is after her for some reason so we brought her here and thought you could help."

Bobby could see the young girl was terrified so he approached her, "It's ok sweetie. You are safe here I can promise you that," he said and reached out his hand. Jennifer paused only for a moment before taking his hand. Bobby look at her and couldn't help but notice the small baby belly, "Ok which one of you idjits do I have to kill for knocking this poor girl up?" he asked and winked at her.

"Relax Bobby we didn't do this," Sam said and grabbed her bag from the car.

"Yeah that's what they all say," Bobby said looking over at Dean and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you looking at me for?" Dean asked and Jennifer smiled back at Bobby.

"Because you are the bigger idjit."

Jennifer laughed a little. "I think I might like it here after all," she said and walked inside with Bobby.

Later that night after Jennifer was settled in her room; she sat down on the edge of bed and placed her hand on her stomach, "Its ok baby. Mommy is here." she said. She just wondered why someone or something would want to harm her or her baby, "Everything ok in here?" Dean asked as he walked into the bed room holding a blanket.

"We're fine," she said looking at her stomach.

"Good. Listen I brought you an extra blanket just in case."

"Thanks but I tend to get hot a lot when I sleep. The extra body heat and all," she said with a slight laugh.

"Right...well I guess I will let you get some rest." Jennifer just smiled at him and he could see she was bothered, "Listen I know we don't really know each other very well but I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to keep you and your baby safe."

"Thank you." she whispered and watched as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jennifer wasn't able to sleep that night she so got up and decided to explore Bobby's house.

She walked down the stairs and could hear Dean's voice and he was pacing.

"I don't know, it may be yellow eyes," said Dean. "Just…find out what you can. Maybe she's one of those psychic kids like Sam or maybe he's after her for another reason or maybe it's just some random demon. Who knows? Just get back to me." There was silence and she continued down the stairs. Dean walked in and he looked up at her.

"Hey," he said smiling. "What are you doing up?"

"Eh, can't sleep." She put her hand on her stomach and bit her lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's…yellow eyes?"

Dean licked his lips and didn't know how to tell her this. "Uh, let's sit down." She nodded and the two walked to the couch and sat down together. "Um, it's this demon that my family has been tracking since my mother died back in 83."

"I'm sorry," he said looking up at him.

He just smiled a little and looked at her. She knew about his dad's death. He had told her when they first met except he told her he just had a heart attack but now she'll learn the truth.

"Yellow eyes had killed my mother so my dad took me and Sam and tracked down the thing. As we were tracking it down we hunted everything we could find."

"And you think this yellow eyes is after me and my baby?"

"Yes and no. That's why I was having a friend of ours do some research on you and your family and to see if something has anything to do with yellow eyes."

"Do you think yellow eyes killed your father?"

Dean clenched his teeth a little thinking of his father. He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Without thinking Jen reached for his hand and held it. "You've had a hard life but something may look up for you later on."

"First we need to kill yellow eyes for my parents and for you and little man in there."

She let out a small laugh looking down at her stomach. "You think it's a boy?"

"Course it's a boy."

"And how do you know?"

"I just know."

The two smiled at each other. "Well then I'm arguing with you and I say it's a girl."

"Oh no, it's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

She glared at him playfully. "I'm the mom I'm right, you're wrong. It's a girl."

"Whatever you say but I can read people and it is totally a boy." He grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you again, Dean. For everything you're doing. You didn't have to."

"I know but that's what we do. We help and protect people. Plus I wanted to."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are sweet even if you put on the tough guy act." She stood up and walked to the stairs Dean watching her. "Night Dean."

"Night Jenny."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry people the baby is not Deans. I know, I know you wanted the baby to be Dean's but its not. I am so sorry. Hopefully you are still gonna read this story :( thanks for the reviews. Please review more :)


	3. Soccer Baby Likes Pie

"_Please someone help me!"_

"_Don't try to keep the baby in, Jennifer," said Azazel. "It'll only kill you and the baby."_

"_I'd rather have us both die then you having him!" She cried out again as another attraction came and she had to push. She cried as Azazel knelt between her legs and waited for the baby._

Sam woke up in sweat and looked over at Dean. "Dean! Dean!" Dean woke up and saw the look on his brother knowing it was a premonition.

Jennifer woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs. She was actually surprised at how good she slept considering everything she had gone through the day before. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she heard Dean talking to Sam and Bobby and when he said her name it got her attention.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok so what do we do now? I mean what does this mean?" he asked Sam who was still recovering from his vivid premonition.

"I don't know Dean. I told you what I saw. I saw Jennifer and she was in labor in a cemetery and yellow eyes was there with her."

Dean looked up at Bobby who had a look of concern on his face, "So what's the plan? Do we just sit here and wait to be ambushed or do we go find the son of a bitch?"

"Kid I wish I knew. This is way over my pay grade. I mean demons I can handle but a baby? This one is new to me."

Jennifer leaned against the wall and ran her hand over her belly. She couldn't let Dean and Sam risk their lives to save her. She needed to get away from them before something bad happen and it would be all her fault. She went upstairs and packed her bag.

Dean was about to go check on Jennifer when they heard the door slam, "What was that?" he asked and looked out the window to see Jennifer walking up the driveway, "What the hell is she doing?" he said and ran out the door, "Jenny wait!" he called to her as he ran to catch her, "Jennifer stop!" he yelled one last time before walking in front of her.

"Dean please move. I...I need to go."

"Just at least tell me what's wrong and why you feel like you need to leave without saying goodbye." Dean said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jennifer looked up into his green eyes and smiled sadly, "I can't stay here and let you and Sam get hurt for something that involves me. You both have already done so much and I can't...I can't let something hurt you because of me and my baby."

Dean sighed and looked back at the house. She must have heard them talking about Sam's premonition, "Jenny listen to me, none of this is your fault. You didn't plan this so please don't blame yourself. We don't no why this demon is after you but we are going to find out. You have trust me Jennifer when I say I won't let anything happen to you or your baby." Jennifer smiled and nodded to him and he turned her around and they headed back to the house, "Why don't we go get you something to eat? I bet little man is hungry. Maybe even Mommy." he said.

"Yeah I think she is and, "Jennifer stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean by Mommy is hungry?"

"Nothing I just mean that, "Dean looked at her and smiled, "There is no way out of this is there."

"Not a chance." she said and they walked back inside. There was just something about him that made her believe there may be hope yet.

Dean and Jennifer walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge. "What is little guy in the mood for?"

She laughed. "She is actually in the mood for something sweet."

"Oh he is is he?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he went through the fridge. "Well Bobby really doesn't have much but…aw Bobby I love you." He pulled out a pie with a grin on his face.

"Pie for breakfast?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? He's a growing boy. He needs to know the good food unlike Uncle Sammy." She looked up at him quickly and he caught onto what he said. "I mean Sam."

She gave him a small smile and moved closer to him and grabbed a fork. "Surprisingly this is what he is craving."

"Ha! I win."

"What?"

"You said he."

"Bite me."

He laughed. "Haven't we played that game before?"

She blushed and Dean loved it. As they dug into the pie that got to talking more about what Dean has been doing since he could open up now since she knew what was going on. Sam walked into the kitchen and shook his head.

"Dean a mother and a baby should not be eating pie for breakfast," he said looking at them and the two looked at him like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"See what I mean," whispered Dean and she laughed.

"It's ok Sam, _she_ was craving it."

"He…"

"Dean," she warned him looking at him and he smirked as he dug back into the pie.

"Really?" Sam smiled. "She was craving pie."

"Aw come on Sam you have to be on my team with the whole baby gender," pouted Dean.

Jen laughed and got up putting her fork in the sink. "I'm just going to get ready for today. I'll see you guys later."

Dean smiled a little at her as she walked out and Sam noticed and he arched an eyebrow. "What?" asked Dean still digging into the pie.

"You were just checking out Jen."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. Still like her even though she's carrying someone else's baby?"

"It's not like that Sam."

"I was thinking maybe we should find the father. Maybe he can protect her for a while, while we hunt this demon down."

"And exactly is baby daddy going to do that? He knows nothing what's going on. No, I want her to stay with us." Dean got up putting the rest of the pie in the kitchen. "Plus she said so herself he doesn't want anything to do with the baby or her."

Sam frowned a little as Dean walked by him and up the stairs.

"Hey beautiful," said Dean walking up to Jen and she smiled a little.

"What do you want?"

He laughed shaking his head. "Nothing, how you feeling?"

"Good just…oh my God." She looked down at her stomach.

"What?" Dean asked worried as his eyes bugged out. She had a big grin on her face when she looked up at him and he looked at her confused.

"She kicked."

"What?"

She grabbed his hand as she lifted her shirt up and placed his hand on her stomach. Dean waited till he felt something hit his hand and he smiled a little. "You have a little soccer player in there." She laughed as the baby continued to kick Dean's hand. Dean couldn't help the smile that overcame his face. He looked up at Jen and she looked back at him and they both smiled.

"I didn't think I'd be able to share any of these experiences with anyone," she confessed and he gave her a small smile and looked back down at his hand noticing he was rubbing the spot softly on her skin where the baby was kicking.

He looked back into her eyes and leaned forward a bit. His other hand cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head a little before placing a small kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok small chapter but I wanted to get this up before I had to go into work. I'm going to be working on a one shot of Tiffany/Dean from Tiffany isn't just jewelry of their time in New Orleans and hopefully have that up and running on the conjoined profile of me and DeansFallenAngel36 on our one shot hot sexy stories of Dean :) Please give a thank you to DeansFallenAngel36 for writing the beginning for me :) Please review!


	4. Take The Last Cookie

The next day Jen was putting her shoes on in her bedroom when Dean knocked on the door. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, uh, what are you doing?" He noticed her shoes and jacket all ready.

"I just have a doctor's appointment today. Bobby is letting me burrow his Pontiac."

"Whoa, hold up what about protection? Did you forget about the demon that is after you and your baby?"

"He also gave me a gun."

"Do you even know how to work it?"

"Um, you point and shoot?"

Dean shook his head. "Give it." He put his hand out.

"I'm not a dog Dean!"

"Please Jenny, just..." He sighed. "Can I have the gun? I don't like the idea of you with a gun."

She sighed and took it out of her purse. She handed it to him and asked, "Now what?"

He looked at her confused. "Now what, what?"

"You going to put me in a plastic bubble and carry me on your back?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're treating me like a porcelain doll! Or like an overprotective husband!"

Dean looked at her and she looked away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I-I shouldn't be yelling at you after everything you've done." She sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just so frustrated."

He sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back.

"Ugh you have no idea how good that feels."

He chuckled. "Alright, how about this, you take me, Sam or Bobby anywhere you go so I have a peace of mind. And I'll rub you back whenever you want."

She smiled as she looked at him. "Sounds like a sweet deal."

Dean wanted so much to say 'you know what else is sweet, your lips.' But with everything going on the last thing she needed was him messing it up.

"You want to come?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She laughed. "To my appointment."

Dean was sitting in the waiting room with Jen. She was looking through a magazine and he was just looking around. He couldn't help but look at all the young mothers and they looked at him. He started fidgeting in the chair. Jen looked up at him with a weird look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really." he said glancing around the room at all the pregnant women, "Everyone is looking at me."

"No they are not. Why would they be looking at you?"

"Because I am a man and it's my fault that all these women are..."

"Are what Dean?" Jen interrupted him and raised her eyebrow.

"Beautiful."

"Oh ok so you are the one who made all these woman...beautiful?" she asked him.

"What? No not me personally. It was my kind."

Jen shook her head laughing a bit. "You're truly one of a kind Dean."

He looked at her. "It's not funny. I feel like I'm going to be murdered."

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him as she leaned close to him. "I think they'll only murder you if you eat the last cookie on the plate." Dean and her looked at the coffee table and saw the last cookie.

He smiled a little turning his head slightly to look at her as she did the same. "Then I'll make sure not to eat it." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jen looked at the cookie biting her lip then back at Dean. "Do you mind getting it for me?"

He glared at her. "What? I don't think so."

"Please it's for me."

"Yeah but they won't see it that way all they will think is look at him taking the last cookie like he has taken everything else, come on."

"But I really want it and it's just so far away. What if a demon attacks me while I am up? How will you like with yourself?"

Dean continued to glare at her and she wouldn't doubt it this was very amusing to her. "Ms. Shane?"

Jen looked up and smiled. Dean and her continued to hold hands as they got up and followed the nurse to the back. Dean let go for a minute before going back and grabbing the cookie, one of the pregnant women glared at him and he walked back handing Jenny the cookie. She laughed and broke it in half handing him the other.

"Mmmm…these cookies are good," he said as he walked into the room.

"You do know they are prenatal cookies?" asked the nurse and Dean ran to the trashcan spitting the cookie out. Jennifer and the nurse laughed and he glared at them.

"She was only joking Dean, calm down."

"Aw…that…that was just mean."

"So is he the lucky daddy to be?" asked he nurse filling out Jennifer's chart.

Jennifer bit her bottom lip with a sad face falling in place on her face. Dean noticed and grabbed her hand running his thumb along the back of her hand. She looked up at the nurse and shook her head. "No, he's just a…friend." _Who kiss and flirt and have had sex, but he's just a friend._

"Oh…well will the father be joining us?" asked the nurse. Jennifer pushed her lips together shaking her head. The nurse understood and nodded. "Oh ok. The doctor will be in soon."

They watched the nurse leave and Jennifer sat on the small bed. Dean kissed her forehead making her smile a little as he walked around. He picked up the instruments and eyed them up. "Do I want to know what these are all for?"

"Not unless you want to puke your prenatal cookie up?"

"You just think your funny don't you?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"In some ways and don't forget adorable."

He smirked turning back around and grimacing at the tools. He turned around and looked at her noticing how nervous she looked. He smiled a little and looked at the end of the bed where the women rested their feet. He raised his eyebrows. "What does…oh wow," said Dean moving them. "That is awesome! I want this bed!" Jennifer was laughing so hard she had to lie down a little. "What? Wouldn't this be an awesome bed? Think of the possibilities."

She shook her head. "Not really, those are so uncomfortable."

"You've done it before?" A smirk spread across his face.

"Duh, this is like my third time here."

"Mind showing me how it works."

"Look it's simple all you have to do is put your foot here," she put her right foot in the one and then looked at his face and knew he was playing a game, "Oh hell no I am not doing that for you you pervert!"

"At least I tried and watch the language around the little man." He pointed at her and sat on the moving stool.

"I could so be a doctor," he said moving around on the stool then moved towards the monitor. He was looking around it and smiled. "Ah, there we go."

"What are you doing?" She watched as he grabbed the ultra sound and moved towards her.

"Just relax."

She laid her head down and watched him as he pushed her shirt up a little. "Dean, this isn't going to work. You're not a doctor."

"Yes I am. I have a fake doctor card." He smirked at her and she shook her head as she looked at the monitor.

The two of them continued to look until Dean spotted something. "I think I found him…unless that's the prenatal cookie."

She hit his arm laughing and he looked at her smiling then back at the screen. He focused more on what he saw then paused the screen. He looked at Jen seeing the love in her eyes seeing her baby.

"There's your baby, Jenny."

"You sure it's not a cookie?" She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He chuckled. "Nope that's your little man in there."

"You mean my little princess."

"He's not going to wear a dress with me around I'm telling you that."

She smiled looking from the screen to him. The two locked eyes for a bit then heard someone clearing their voice, "So Doc, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," said Dean turning to the doctor in the doorway.

"Girl," said Jen smiling at Dean and then looking at the doctor.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes." "No." Dean and Jen looked at each other and Jen just grinned shaking her head. "No, I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

Jen was sitting on the bed watching a movie when Dean came in. "How is my favorite pregnant lady?"

"I'm the only pregnant lady you know so I can't be your favorite." She gave him a look.

"That's not true. I know a lot of pregnant ladies." He stood at the foot of her bed crossing his arms.

"Uh, huh, name one besides me." She smiled at him waiting for his reply.

He opened his mouth then bit his lip scratching his head.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm thinking."

She laughed shaking her head at him and he smiled as he got on the bed next to her. "What are you watching?"

"Good Luck Chuck." Dean raised his eyebrows. "What? It's a good movie. I can totally relate to Jessica Alba's character."

"How?"

"I'm a major klutz just like her."

Dean laughed nodding. "That is so true. I remember the first time I saw you."

"Oh jeez."

He laughed again looking back at the TV.

_Jen walked out of the back with the guest receipts in hand. She smiled at a few kids who ran by her and then tripped and fell causing the papers to fly everywhere. She got on her knees and frowned a bit. "Always me, why?" She looked up at the ceiling. "Couldn't you have put in some stability into this body?"_

_She heard a laugh next to her and turned to see a man bending down and helping her. "Need any help?"_

"_You don't have to sir." She started picking up the papers._

"_I don't mind at all." He helped her stack the papers and she smiled at him as he handed them to her._

"_Thanks."_

_They stood up and he put his hand out. "Dean."_

"_Jennifer."_

"_Nice to meet you Jenny."_

Jen opened her eyes to find the room in total darkness. She sighed and felt something move on her stomach. She looked down to see Dean's hand on her stomach and Dean sleeping right next to her. She smiled thinking of how she fell asleep in his arms during the movie and put her hand on top of his.

Dean made a noise and opened his eyes a little, sleepiness still in them. "You ok?" he asked in a tired voice.

She nodded. "Yeah." She gave him a small smile and he looked down at their hands pressed against her stomach then back at her.

"You know what happened last time I had my hand on your stomach?"

She nodded remembering their kiss in the hallway. She looked away not knowing what to do and Dean thought maybe he had scared her off and went to move his hand but she stopped him.

"Don't…it just feels."

"Right?"

She nodded looking up into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly then let go looking into his eyes. His one hand came up cupping her face and kissing her. He deepened the kiss, his other hand made small circles on her stomach. Both of them jumped when they felt the baby kick.

He chuckled looking down at his hand on the spot the baby kicked. "He kicked."

"Yes she did."

"Am I ever going to win this argument?"

"Nope."

She smiled a little and he kissed her again and she bit her lip. "Uh, Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"What is this?"

"Kissing?"

She laughed making him chuckle. "No this…us?"

Dean leaned on his hand thinking of what he was going to say and saw the look in her eyes. "Whatever you want us to be."

She bit her lip. "I want…" she took a deep breath, "I want us to be together but Dean, you have a totally different life and I can't let you give that up to protect me and my baby. To take care of him and he's not even," he quieted her with his lips, "yours," she whispered.

"I will treat him like he is mine. I will give him the love and affection that he needs from a father and you," he ran his thumb over her cheek looking into her glossy eyes, "will get the love and care from me that you need. I will give up this life style for you and the baby. Just let me get this evil son of bitch before he gets you and Christopher."

"Christopher?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I was trying the name out to see if it fits." She chuckled curling up against him as best as she could. "Christopher…I like it but what if the baby's a girl like I know it will be."

"Nope he's a boy."

"You just wish."

He kissed her forehead and smiled closing his eyes. He was going to do anything in his power to keep her and the baby safe as long as he lived.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please review I had trouble with this chapter so special thanks to deansfallenangel36 for the help :)


	5. Don't We All Love Suprises

Jen walked down the stairs of Bobby's house to see Sam walking out the door with bags. "What's going on?"

"Um, Dean and I have a hunt to go on and well, uh," Sam looked a little nervous about what he was going to say.

"And Dean wants me to stay doesn't he?" She asked her arms crossed across her chest.

"Uh, maybe."

"Dean!" yelled Jen walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh shit," said Dean and Bobby just chuckled making Dean glare. "You're not going to help me are you?"

"Nope, I am going to sit back and watch this one." Bobby leaned in his chair with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I'm in here…baby," he said trying to act all sweet.

"Don't you baby me," she said walking into the study.

"Don't you look beautiful today?" He tried to lean in for a kiss and she just gave him her cheek.

"I guess Sam told you about the hunt." He scratched the back of his head.

"Why can't I go?"

"Well, you're pregnant and you haven't ever been on a hunt before so I thought it would be safe for you and Christopher to stay here."

"Christopher?" asked Bobby. "Who's Christopher?"

"The baby," said Jen rolling her eyes. "But it looks like _she's_ not going to have that name."

"Of course not because Christopher is a boy's name." Dean walked around her and towards the hallway.

"Dean Winchester! Don't you walk away from me! We're not done!"

Dean stopped and turned around. "Jennifer listen ok, if I knew you would be safe I would have you go with me and Sam but truth is we don't know what we're going into on this hunt. I would love for you to go but I just don't want to take the chance of something happening to you while Sam and I are out. Ok?"

She sighed leaning against the wall. "You're right."

Dean grinned. "Always am."

"Don't push your luck." She pushed his shoulder lightly. "Ok, so I won't be a total girly girl and do the whole hugging kissing I'm going to miss you crap because I know you don't like that." He smiled. "But," she took his hands in hers and kissed his lips, "screw that, I'll miss you." She kissed his lips again. "Take care of yourself and that brother of yours and come home in one piece. If I see one strand of hair missing on you or Sam I will kick your ass personally."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed kissing her one last time.

Dean kneeled on the ground lifting her shirt up exposing her small belly. "Now young man if I hear you giving your mother any problems while I'm gone I will come right back here you understand me?" He ran his hand over her belly. "Uncle Dean is gonna miss you." He kissed her stomach as he looked up at her seeing her smile. He got up from the floor lifting her shirt down and heard someone clearing their throat. Sam was standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face.

Dean straightened up and smirked at Jen. "Why don't you tidy up while I'm gone and make me some pie."

She punched him arm for trying to look macho in front of his baby brother and he rubbed his arm making a face. "We'll be back soon," said Sam and the two walked out.

Dean sighed as he walked to the driver's side and got in. Sam still had that amused look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing I just, never saw that side of you before."

"Shut up."

* * *

Jennifer was sitting with Bobby in the living room when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" asked Bobby and he gave Jennifer the signal to stay. He pointed under the sofa and she put her hand under the couch and felt the rifle. "Dean will kill you Bobby if he knew." She smiled as she put the rifle on her lap and waited for Bobby to answer the door.

"Is Sam here?"

Jennifer heard a woman's voice and walked around the corner to see a pregnant girl in the doorway.

"What is up with the Winchester's and pregnant women?" asked Bobby looking back at Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled at the girl in the doorway and walked over. "Well let her in Bobby. It's freezing out there and she's pregnant." She grabbed the girls hand and took her into the house. "I'm Jennifer."

"Millie," she said in a shy voice. "Um, sort of Sam's girlfriend."

"Sam's got a girlfriend?" asked Bobby.

"It's supposed to be a secret you know with all this supernatural stuff going on."

"I bet Dean doesn't even know about you huh?" asked Jennifer.

Millie shook her head. Jennifer took a deep breath. "Ok, well uh, welcome to Bobby's the place the Winchesters keep their pregnant women." Millie laughed. "Does Sam know?"

Millie shook her head. "I haven't had the courage to tell him yet and I'm only a month and look how huge I am. It has to be twins or something." Jennifer laughed. "So I'm guessing you're carrying Dean's child?"

Jennifer looked at Bobby and then back at Millie smiling a little. "No, uh, the Winchester's are just keeping me safe. A demon attacked me and well now me and Dean are sort of seeing each other. He's a great guy under all that macho crap."

"Oh, well I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," said Bobby, "we have an extra room plus I think Sam should know."

Bobby's phone started going off and he picked it up. Jennifer and Millie were talking when Bobby poked his head around the wall, "Jennifer, it's Dean."

She nodded and got up.

"Don't tell Sam," said Bobby quietly and she nodded.

"_Don't tell Sam what?"_ asked Dean as Jennifer put the phone to her ear.

"Uh, that I shrunk his boxers in the wash."

"_Jenny, what is going on? I know you're lying."_

"I'm-I'm not lying why would I be lying I have nothing to lie about, sweetheart." She started playing with the cord on the phone.

"_Jennifer Shane if you don't tell me what is going on I won't give you your surprise."_

"Dean, nothing is going on. It's just me and Bobby. Chatting away about…nothing."

"_Jennifer."_

"Oh, alright," she sighed and walked more into the kitchen, "there's a girl here."

"_A girl? Wow, ok could you elaborate a little more on that."_

"Only if you promise not to say anything to Sam and get your ass back here soon."

"_We're already on our way back sweetheart it was just a spirit case."_

"See I knew I could have went!"

"_Jennifer you getting off the topic. Now what's going on? What girl is there?"_

"She said that she's Sam's girlfriend and Dean," she licked her lips looking back into the living room. Millie was talking with Bobby and laughing. "She's pregnant," she added quietly.

"_What?"_

"I know. I know. Just don't tell Sam, ok?"

"_Ok, I won't."_

"You promise? Because Dean I swear if you think that I'm gonna be stuck in this house or on the road with you and not have a friend you are wrong because I need a girl friend!"

"_Stop you're whining. I promise I won't say anything."_

"Good…I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_ She could hear the small smile on his face. _"Put Bobby back on."_

"Bobby!"

* * *

It was late when the guys got back, like eleven late but the girls were still up eating ice cream and watching a movie. When they came in Sam nearly fainted.

"Millie? What- what are you doing here? And are you…are you pregnant?"

Jennifer stood up from the couch with her ice cream as she watched Millie walk over to Sam.

"Millie huh?" asked Dean as he put his finger in Jennifer's ice cream. She glared up at him and he just smiled.

"How long?" asked Sam.

"I'm one month." Millie looked up at Sam scared of what he might say and a small smile spread across his face. His one hand touched her small stomach and Millie had a grin on her face.

Tears went down Jennifer's cheeks when she watched Sam's reaction to the pregnancy. She put the ice cream down on the table and walked away. "Jenny?"

Millie and Sam watched as she walked up the stairs. Dean who still had his bag on his shoulder went after her. Sam went to go when Millie grabbed his arm shaking her head. "She has something to tell him." Sam looked down at Millie and she just gave him an 'It'll be ok' smile.

Jenny was sitting on her bed biting her thumbnail wondering what she was going to do. She didn't mean to walk out that dramatic but things were just getting to hard to keep hiding the truth.

"Jen?" Dean knocked on her door and walked in dropping his bag next to her bed. "Jenny what's wrong?" He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just; Sam's reaction to Millie's pregnancy was just so…dad-like. He wants the baby, he still wants her and everything is just so…complicated anymore."

"Hey, you have me alright. You don't need the douche bag father for the baby. You have me. And I'm going to take care of him like he was my own." He kissed her forehead and she looked up into his eyes. "I got you something…well it's more for the baby but I saw it and had to get it."

He opened his bag and she watched how excited he was about getting something for the baby. She got up leaning on the poles of the bed and smiled when he turned around. He had the tiniest little black AC/DC shirt in his hands.

"Oh it's perfect for a girl or a boy," she teased as she reached for it. She lifted her shirt up and put it on her belly. "What do you think?"

"Fits perfect," he said smiling. She laughed and picked it up. She felt Dean's hand on her stomach and he ran his thumb across it. "How is he today?"

"Good, just craving tons of junk food…like his daddy does."

Dean frowned a bit looking from her belly to her face seeing the saddened look on it while she stared at the little tee. "Dean…there's something I should tell you…"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh snikeys what does she have to tell him? Also totally thought Sam should have some romance and pregnancy going on it's always Dean's kid you know :)


	6. Family Is What Matters

Dean could tell something was wrong in Jen's eyes, something she wanted to say but couldn't find the words to say it. She bit her bottom lip looking away from him.

"Jen?"

"Please whatever you do, don't get mad," she said looking up at him, "I can't take it right now. My hormones are nuts and you have to remember I was only doing this to let you have a life so you wouldn't have a responsibility so young."

Dean's heart was racing a mile a minute, his eyes bug eyed. What was she going to tell him? He had the slightest clue but wasn't too sure if he should jump to conclusions.

"Just spit it out Jen."

She took a deep breath backing away from him. "The baby…is yours."

Dean stood there staring at her emotions ran through him, every type of emotion. He ran a hand through his hair looking away from her. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"At first I didn't think you would be coming back. You did tell me the first night we met that you will be gone in the morning."

"You had my number the second you found out you should have told me Jennifer!"

She winced at his tone, his yelling. He was angry and it was her fault. She wouldn't blame him now if he hated her for what she had done.

"Then I came back and you make up this story about a high school sweetheart…I should have known. The way you acted about him and the way you talked about him." He shook his head and she put her hand on his arm but he moved away. "Don't touch me. I am so…" He shook his head again running his hands through his hair. He had nothing else to say because he knew if he said anymore he would be pushing her away and he may never see his child.

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. A few seconds went by and she heard the front door slam and the Impala's engine starting and then fading as the screeching of the tires told everyone in the house Dean was gone.

Jen's breathing became heavy as she sat on the bed her hand over her mouth. She thought she was doing the right thing. How could she be so stupid?

There was a knock on the door. "I-I'm fine."

"Jen, it's Millie and Sam you want to talk?" Millie and Sam looked at each other hearing quiet sobs on the other side of the door.

"I said I'm fine…I just need to be alone right now."

"I don't think…" but Sam put a hand over Millie's mouth shaking his head.

"Let her be for now, in the morning you can talk to her."

Millie nodded as the two walked away from Jen's door.

Jen didn't know what to do but she had to get out of the house. She got up from the bed and walked out the door. She slipped downstairs without anyone noticing and walked outside.

She took in the junkyard air but it didn't bother her. She continued to walk around the maze of cars thinking of how maybe she should have told him in the first place things would be different. Maybe she should have told him in a different way maybe with flowers or something. Something where he wouldn't have ran off the way he did.

Jen stopped and looked around, "Where the hell am I?" That's when she heard a laugh. She froze. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Sam.

"_Uh, Jen why are you calling me from your cell phone?"_

"Sam there's someone or something outside."

"_Where are you?"_

"In the junkyard I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk and…" Jen felt something move by her and she turned around the phone still to her ear.

"_Jen? Jen are you ok?"_

"I-I don't know."

"_Stay where you are. Bobby and I are coming. Stay on the phone ok?" _She nodded not thinking he can't see her. _"Talk to me Jen, what's going on?"_

Jen hear the screen door in the back of the house close and heard Bobby and Sam calling for her.

"I'm here! I'm…" she stopped yelling when she heard the laughter again and this time it sounded sinister than before, "I'm here."

Sam and Bobby ran through the junkyard trying to find Jen when they heard her scream and Sam heard an echo from the phone. "Jennifer!" yelled Sam. "Oh God…if something…"

"Don't think like that," said Bobby.

Sam continued running towards where they heard the scream but he could also hear footsteps through the phone and he ran faster.

"_They're coming, there's no time!"_ Sam heard one of them yell and the footsteps vanished.

Sam and Bobby ran towards Jen's unconscious body. She was lying on her side and Sam kneeled in front of her. "Jennifer? Can you hear me?" She wasn't waking up so he took her wrist in his hand and felt her pulse. "It's steady but we have to take her to the hospital to make sure the baby and her are alright."

Sam picked Jen up and hurried her out of the junkyard maze. Millie was standing at the door and saw Sam with Jen.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She ran out the door towards them.

"Something attacked her," said Bobby opening the back door of the Pontiac for Sam.

"Millie get in the back with her see if you can wake her up," said Sam getting in the passenger side and Bobby got in the driver's side.

Sam dialed Dean's number but it just went to voicemail after the first few rings. "Dean, pick up it's an emergency." He hung up and Bobby looked over at Sam.

"You're not going to tell him it's about Jen."

"Not until the third try." Sam redialed the number.

Dean pulled up to Bobby's house and stared up at it. He knew he shouldn't have ran out that way but he just needed to think. Of course he was going to love the baby even if it wasn't his because it was part of Jen and he really cared about her but not the baby he finds out is his after over three months of the baby growing inside her and she wasn't even going to tell him in the first place. He knew there was a reason he wanted to stop back at that motel. Something or someone was leading him back there because she was in trouble and she needed him.

He sighed getting out of the car; he knew he should apologize to her about how he acted. He grabbed the flowers fresh cut at the flouriest and walked into the house. The lights were still on and wondered if anyone was still up.

"Hello?" He called out but no one answered. "Must have fallen asleep with the lights on." He took his jacket off and jogged up the steps. "Jen I know what I did was wrong but I'm sorry and I want to take care of you and the baby…no that sounds dumb…Jen, I want to say I'm sorry for running out like that and I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes for you and the baby to be safe…that sounds so gay." He shook his head; he just had to get it over with.

He knocked on her door and heard no answer not even a shuffling of feet or the moving of covers. "Jen?" He opened the door and noticed she wasn't there. He saw his phone in his bag blinking from new messages.

He grabbed his phone seeing five missed calls and five new messages all from Sam. His heart began to race as he opened his voicemail and dropped the flowers in his hand hearing emergency and knew it was about Jen. He continued to listen to them all hearing Sam sounding worried and one he was angry for him not picking up the phone.

"Just tell me where the fuck you are!" yelled Dean as he ran down the stairs.

"_Dean we're at the hospital a few miles down from Bobby's. They're taking Jen in…they're not saying much though. Get your ass here now!"_

Dean hopped into the Impala and drove towards the hospital.

Sam, Millie and Bobby were sitting in the waiting room. Sam was holding Millie's hand and resting his head on hers, his eyes close and he was hoping everything with Jen would be alright. Bobby was standing at the magazines looking through them.

Dean ran through the doors of the ER and Sam looked up along with everyone else. "Sam! Sam…where is she? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Sam got up and put his hands on his brother's shoulders to calm him down.

"They're doing everything they can," said Sam.

"For what? What's wrong?"

"She was hit in the head Dean…she won't wake up."

Sam saw for the first time in a long time a hint of a tear about to hit his older brother's eyes. "What-what about the baby? Sam the baby…the baby's mine. Is the baby ok?"

Sam was shocked. "The baby's yours?"

"Yes the baby is mine! Is the baby going to be ok?"

"I-I don't know. They won't tell us anything."

Dean wiped his hand over his face then ran it through his hair trying to calm himself down. He just kept telling himself that everything was going to be ok. Jen and the baby will be fine and they can just go back to Bobby's after all this was done and sit down and talk. He'd tell her he wants to be a family with her and the baby and if he had to give up hunting so nothing will ever harm the two again.

"Are you with Jennifer Shane?" asked a nurse walking in. Dean heard Jen's name and quickly walked over to her as well as everyone else.

"Is she ok? What's going on?"

"Jen and the baby will be fine." Dean felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Everything was going to be fine. "Jen's just suffering from a small concussion and we ran test for the baby to make sure he was fine…"

"He?" asked Dean and the nurse smiled.

"Yes, she is carrying a healthy baby boy."

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations Dean."

"Can we go see her? Is she awake?"

"She's been slipping in and out of consciousness but she'll be ok. She just needs a full nights rest."

"Can we see her?" asked Millie holding Sam's hand.

"Only one can go in right now but only for a few minutes she needs her rest."

They nodded and Bobby looked at Dean. "You go." Dean nodded and looked at Sam who smiled.

"If she's awake tell her to get better and we miss her."

"Tell her I'll have some chocolate ice cream waiting for her at Bobby's," said Millie smiling at Dean and he nodded with a small smile.

Dean walked into Jen's room and saw her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Jenny?" She didn't move so he guessed her asleep. He frowned a bit hoping she would be awake and he sat on the side of her bed taking her hand in his. "Jenny I'm so sorry. I should have been there." He lifted her hand to his lips giving her the tiniest kiss.

He held her hand in his and turned to her belly. "Hey little man," he said with a small smile, "mommy doesn't know it yet but you're a dude little dude." He ran his hand over her stomach. "I'm going to take care of you and your mommy. You're my family and I won't let anything happen to you two. I'm going to make your mommy the happiest mommy in the world and you will be the coolest little dude in the world. Looks like you're going to have a cousin too, it's gonna be one big happy family…let's just not get a small house in the suburbs and hop down the stairs together and I am not driving a wagon." Dean shivered at the thought.

Dean leaned over to her belly and whispered, "I love you little dude you and your mommy are the best things that have ever happened to me and you are no accident…you're a miracle."

Dean leaned up to Jen's face and kissed her forehead then her lips. "I'll be back tomorrow beautiful and I am going to be kissing your ass."

Dean got up and left and little did he know Jen heard most of it and smiled.

* * *

"You think you got enough balloons?" asked Dean glaring at the pink balloon that was staring him in the face as he drove.

"You can never have enough balloons," said Millie laughing at Dean because he was cranky over the balloons filling the car.

"Sam," Dean growled and Sam chuckled.

"Calm down Dean we're here."

"Alright well you take the balloons to her room and I'll meet you guys there."

"Where you going?" asked Sam as he got hit in the face with a few balloons. Millie giggled and he pinched her side.

"Don't you worry about it. If Jen's awake let her know I'll be there in a minute."

Dean walked down the hallway with flowers in his hand smiling a bit. He heard her laughter down the hall and his smile grew. He stopped at her door seeing Sam and Millie sitting around her bed with the balloons everywhere and Jen was holding a small bear in her arms from Millie. Sam looked up at Dean and smiled a bit.

"Millie how about we get something to eat?"

"I would never say no to that," she said smiling at him as he took her hand. They walked by Dean and Millie stopped and looked at him. "Be nice or I'll kick your ass." Sam pulled her away from Dean laughing.

Dean looked back at Jen and she was looking down at the bear. He walked in and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey," he said and she looked up at him.

She gave him a small smile, "Hi." She was messing with the bear's fur while biting her lip. She looked at the flowers and then at him.

"Uh, yeah these are for you." He handed them to her as she placed the bear to the side and she smiled.

"Orchids, my favorite." She grinned and Dean looked at her surprised. He never knew that. She looked up at him still grinning. "Thank you."

"Listen Jen." "Dean."

They laughed.

"You go first," said Jen.

"I wanted to apology about how I acted last night. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was out of line and I acted like a child. I just," he sighed heavily getting up from the chair and sitting at her side on the bed, "It was the only way for me to clear my head before I said anything else I was going to regret. Don't think that I don't want the baby to be mine. I do, I love the baby because well," he put his hand over her stomach feeling the baby kick making the both of them smile, "he's us." He looked at her. "We made him."

She smiled placing her hand on top of his that was on her stomach. "I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but I was scared. I didn't know you'd be coming back. You said so yourself you wouldn't and when I saw you I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you thinking I wanted you to take me in and take care of me and the baby right on the spot. Then I found out about what you do and I didn't think you needed anymore responsibilities but," she had tears in her eyes now and she sniffed as she wiped them away, "every time I see you," she looked into his eyes seeing the worry in them, "or hear your voice or feel your touch the baby kicks and the baby knows you're his daddy."

Dean smiled and took her into his arms. "I'm going to be there for you and our baby no matter what. I'm going to keep you safe and provide for you and do whatever I can for you two. As of right now you two are the ones that I care about the most. You're my family and nothing can take you away from me."

Jen frowned a little. "What about the demon? Or the things that attacked me?"

Dean tensed. "I'm going to kill him and then everything will know not to come near you and the baby. Not even near Sam and his family because if they do they're going to know what pain is all about."

Jen heard the pain, fear, anger and murder in his voice. She held onto him tightly reassuring him everything will be ok.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please review :)


	7. Dean's A Little TOO Proud

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Dean we're gonna be late!" yelled Jen as she ran a hand over her stomach and smiled down at it, "You're daddy and working in that garage out there." She waited at the door till she saw the Impala pull out of the garage.

Dean pulled in front of the house as she walked down the steps and he smiled at her, "Hey gorgeous," he winked at her and she just rolled her eyes. He's been giving her compliments ever since he heard her and Millie talking about how their feet were swelling, they were getting fat and feeling ugly.

"You can stop with the compliments Dean," she said as she got into the car. He leaned over and kissed her softly, she smiled at him.

"Why?" He drove out of the salvage yard and headed towards Jen's doctor.

"Because you're only saying them to make me feel good about myself."

"Am not." He smiled at her quickly glancing at her, "I am telling the truth. You are gorgeous, beautiful and sexy."

"I'll believe the first two…but sexy has got to go. I haven't felt that in a long time."

"Well, then maybe I should show you how sexy you are." He looked at her and saw a blush form on her cheeks.

Jen hit his arm making him laugh, "Just shut up and drive me to my appointment."

Dean continued to smile as he drove to her appointment. He was excited for this one; they were going to get a video and picture of their son, which Jen still didn't know was a boy. He was keeping it to himself.

Jen was lying down on the bed in the room waiting for Dean to come back. She felt the baby kick her and she groaned, "Stop it. He'll be back soon." She rubbed her stomach and smiled when he continued to kick her. She made a painful face when he kicked hard.

Dean walked back into the room with two bottles of water and saw her face, "What's wrong?" Panic mode setting in and Jen thought it was adorable when he fussed over her.

"Nothing, just the baby kicking away. I think the baby knew you were gone."

Dean smiled and placed the bottled water on the table next to the bed. He lifted her shirt up just above her belly and placed his hands on it. The hard kicking stopped as if their baby knew he was touching her, trying to feel him. Dean's thumbs rubbed soothing circles around the spots their son was kicking and he had this look of love in his eyes staring down at her stomach. She tilted her head a little watching him.

Jen had noticed in the past month Dean would let his guard down in front of her. He would be like the man she talked to when his father died. Dean's gaze lifted to Jen's and she smiled at him. "He's a daddy's boy," said Dean.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "_She_ is a daddy's _girl_."

Dean chuckled and pulled her shirt down as he moved a few inches to her and kissed her lips softly. He softly caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"How is everything today?" asked the doctor coming in.

Jen smiled over at him, "We're good today."

"You two ready to see your baby today?"

"Yeah," they both said and Dean got the tape out of Jens bag and handed it to the doctor.

After everything was set up the doctor shut off the light. Dean sat next to Jen and held her hand as the two stared at the screen. "There's your baby," said the doctor and started recording on the tape, "Oh my…"

"What?" asked Jen.

"Well…we know the sex."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor pointed to the screen and looked at the two of them, "There's his penis."

"Damn!" yelled Dean with a grin spreading across his face, "Just like his old man."

Dean winked at Jen and she blushed looking back at the screen, "We're having a boy?"

The doctor nodded and smiled at her. Jen looked at Dean, "We're having a boy."

"Told you." Dean grinned and kissed her cheek and tightened his hand around hers, "And he is definitely my son…look at how big-"

"Dean!" yelled Jen stopping him with her cheeks turning red.

"What?" he asked smiling at her and kissed her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" yelled Dean waiting for everyone to sit down on the couch at Bobby's. "You need to see this!"

"What is he so happy about?" asked Sam.

"Other than the fact he got to see his baby on the screen?" asked Millie smirking as the two got sat down on the couch next to Bobby.

Dean grabbed Jen's hand and turned the TV on, "Now you guys know Jen did want to wait to know the babies sex but…something came up," said Dean with a grin on his face.

The five looked at the screen as Dean hit play and waited for the perfect moment to pause. Jen smiled at the three who were looking at the screen with confused faces, "Ok this is Christopher." Jen pointed to the screen and the three finally saw the baby and then looked at the two.

"You're having a boy?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, look," said Dean pointing to their son's penis, "He's just like his dad. I am so proud."

Jen rolled her eyes and looked at Millie who shook her head laughing, "Is that the baby's penis?"

"Yup," said Dean still smiling, "That's my boy." Jen shook her head smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"You're a little too proud of this Dean." She patted his chest, "I'm going to get something to eat you want anything?"

"Whatever your having." He kissed her lips and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll come with you," said Millie getting up, "Catherine is hungry." She smiled at Sam who rubbed her belly and got up after her.

"I'm proud of you two," said Bobby getting up as well as Dean took the tape out of the VCR. The brothers looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Bobby.

"Thanks," said Sam, "Just one more thing to do before we can actually go on being somewhat normal."

Dean's smile faded as he looked into the kitchen remembering Sam's vision about Jen. "We need to find that son of a bitch before he gets Jen."

"He won't get Jen," said Sam, "I promise."

"I know Sam. I promised her too."

_Later that night…_

Dean woke up to find Jen not in bed. "Jen?" he looked around and didn't see her in their bedroom.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and walked down the stairs trying not to panic. "Jen?"

"I'm in here," he heard her say quietly and Dean walked into the kitchen to find her shove something behind her back.

He crossed his arms and looked at her, "What's behind your back?"

"Um…nothing, nothing…what's behind yours?"

Dean arched an eyebrow as he walked up to her. She smiled up at him innocently, "Hi."

He smirked, "Hi."

He placed a hand on her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed her softly tasting…chocolate. "Hmm, that's strange," he licked his lips, "Chocolate?"

"It's my new toothpaste. Taste just like chocolate."

"Uh huh, really?" Dean grabbed what was behind her back. It was a chocolate ice cream carton. She smiled at him.

"I, I was craving some chocolate."

"And you didn't invite me to this party?" He grabbed the spoon and took some out for himself.

"Hey! What about me?" she pouted playfully.

Dean scooped another spoonful and place it in her mouth. She moaned at the taste and Dean swallowed hard. He watched her lick the chocolate from her lips. He placed the carton on the counter and took her face in his hands. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her softly, tasting the chocolate from both their mouths. Jen moaned quietly raking her hands through his hair. Dean's tongue slipped into her mouth and moved as close as he could to her without putting any pressure on her stomach.

They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Dean caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

She smiled tilting her head a bit, "I may have a clue."

Dean whined and rested his forehead against hers, "It's going to be a long time before we do anything again huh?"

"If you mean sex then…maybe." She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

Dean nodded, "Ok…I think I can do this."

"You think?" she arched an eyebrow and he smiled.

"I can do this. I will just be waking the meat for a while but I can do this."

Jen scrunched her eyebrows together, "Waking the meat? Classy Dean." He chuckled and kissed her lips. She smiled up at him and kissed him passionately, "I think," she kissed him again, "I have something else in mind we can do."

Dean looked at her curiously, "Oh yeah? And what is that?" He felt his jeans unsnap and the zipper being pulled down. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as she smiled at him kissing him one more time before slowly going down his body, "Uh…I, uh," he said speechless not expecting that Jen would be up for this right in the kitchen. He looked around him and then closed his eyes groaning and placing his hands on the counter to steady himself, "Damn Jen…"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok…this was sort of a filler…I am having writers block on this story. So that's why it's short and why I sort of don't like it. Please review, alert…favorite…whatever your little heart's desire. Peace.


	8. Release

**5 Months**

Jennifer fanned herself with a piece of paper feeling how hot it got in Bobby's house. She frowned looking down at her stomach, "I hope you're ok in there." She felt a slight kick and laughed, "Ok, ok let's go find your daddy."

Jennifer got up from the chair and walked out the back door. She walked down the few steps and towards the garage. "Dean?"

"Hey baby," he said walking out and Jennifer felt her body getting hotter at the look of him. She bit her bottom lip her eyes traveling the sweaty muscular man in front of her. "Jen?" Dean arched an eyebrow, "Jenny?" He couldn't help but laugh at her face as she snapped out of it, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Fine…just fine," she said and placed her hands on her back walking into the cool garage, "What are you doing?"

"Just giving her a tune up and cleaning her out."

"Mmmm."

"Mmmm what?"

"Do you think you'll be taken care of your son just like you take care of your car?"

Dean laughed, "I sure hope I don't have to tune my own son up."

"Oh ha ha Dean Winchester," she slapped his shoulder as she walked by, "You're a real comedian aren't ya?"

"Hmmm, you love it," he said pulling her close to him.

"Possibly…but right now I shouldn't be this close to you," she said trying to get out of his strong arms and keep a distance from his gorgeous body.

"Why?"

"Because I am so…" She didn't know how to say this she never was forward with herself sexually.

"You're so what?" Dean looked at her confused.

"Horny." She frowned, "And looking at you doesn't help."

Dean arched his eyebrow. Did she really just say that he think she said. "Your- your what?" he asked. He had to make sure.

Jenny sighed, "I'm horny ok. I haven't had sex in a very long time and I need it. I don't know why and I can't explain it but every time I see you I get…wet." she said. She walked over to him and was face to face. "I really want you right now."

Dean swallowed hard. Any other time he would say 'Hell yes' and fuck her hard but he couldn't do that. She was pregnant and he was terrified he would hurt her or the baby. This was new to him and he didn't want to take any chances. But they were still left with the problem of her needing a release. He wanted to please her and he knew just how.

Dean smirked at her and pulled her into his arms, "I think I have a few ideas on how to make you feel better." He smiled, "Let's go."

Dean took her by the hand and pulled her inside the house and up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom and he led her over to the bed. He turned to her and held her close.

"You don't know how much I have wanted this." Jenny said.

"I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Dean said before his lips crashed onto hers in a hot but passionate kiss and Jenny moaned into his mouth as she ran her fingernails across the back of his neck.

Dean turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed without ever breaking the kiss. He held him up so he was sure he wasn't laying on her large belly.

He broke away from her mouth and made his way down to her neck, leaving small kisses as he moved all the way down her body. Jenny began to shake. She had a feeling she knew what he was about to do for her and that made her even more excited than she already was.

Dean got on his knees and moved her a little more to the edge of the bed. He slowly pushed up her dress and pulled her panties down her legs as his eye's met with her. "Just relax." He told her.

Jenny laid her head back and bit on her bottom lip. She could feel herself throbbing. She needed him; she needed anything right now that he was willing to give her.

Dean took her legs and placed them over his shoulders and then licked her clit. Jenny moaned trying to move her hips but Dean wouldn't let her. He held her hips with his hand and kept her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh my God Dean," she moaned leaning her head back as Dean continued to work her over with his tongue, licking and sucking every inch of her warm wet center.

"You taste so good baby," he moaned and reached up with his right hand and took her left breast in his hand and she moaned louder as his hand kneaded and massaged her breast, causing her to arch off the bed.

"Oh God…Dean I'm close…don't stop!" she moaned as she began to buck her hips into his mouth. God he was amazing at this. She has never felt this way before. He body needed to cum. This was something she had only felt twice and that was the night her and Dean met. She couldn't wait to feel such pleasure again.

Dean moved his tongue around her clit in tight circles then started to suck. When he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked she fell apart. She trembled and dug her heels into his back and squeezed his head with her thighs. "Dean…oh my God…yes! Dean!" She grabbed the pillow in her hands. Dean added a finger and that intensified her orgasm even more. "Dean!" She screamed again.

Dean had no idea she was so vocal. When they hooked up she was this sweet little shy guy and not she was screaming like a porn star. He liked it.

When Jenny felt her orgasm fade she sat up and little, panting as she looked at him, "Wow. You're amazing."

Dean stood up and wiped his mouth and smiled, "Just happy to help. Feel better?" he asked.

"God yes but now I'm sleepy." She said and rolled onto her side. "Just give me fifteen minutes." She sighed.

Dean smiled as he watched her. He knew her fifteen minutes were more like three hours. He walked over to the door and turned off the light before walking out and slowly closing the door.

Dean stood out in the garage looking around, tapping the wrench on his hand. He still had a few things to do on the car but for the first time ever he wasn't in the mood. He kept thinking about Jenny. He wanted to do something for her but he didn't know what.

"You gonna hide out here all day?" Bobby said as he walked in and Dean looked over at him.

"Nah. Just doing some working...and a little thinking."

"That's never a good thing. What's on your mind kid?" Bobby asked and leaned against the Impala with his arms folder.

"Just thinking about Jenny."

"Well that's a first. You are out here with the love of your life and thinking about another woman." Bobby joked. They all knew how Dean felt about his car.

"Shhh keep it down." Dean smiled, "but I'm trying to think of something to do for her and I got nothing. I mean I thought flowers but not really my thing. And chocolates are out because she would rather have a burger. I mean to me nothing says I love you like a big greasy double bacon cheese burger but I don't think that's the way to go."

"Good call. Well…make her something. Maybe something for her and the baby."

"Make something? What the hell am I going to make? Want me to knit a blanket or something because I don't think so."

Bobby sighed and pushed away from the car, "Come with me you idgit."

Dean sat the wrench down and followed Bobby in the back out of the garage and over to an old storage building. Dean had never been in there. He just assumes it was old stuff of Bobby's wife's and Dean never wanted to pry.

When Bobby opened the door Dean was right. There were a few old dressers, boxes of clothes, a china cabinet and more. "What's all this?" Dean asked.

"Pick something and finish it."

"It all looked done to me." Dean said.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "No I mean sand and finish it you dork. Everything in here is pretty old and needs a little work but pick something for the baby's room."

Dean walked in and looked around. He was clueless. They already had a dresser and some of this stuff he didn't even know what the hell it was. Then he saw it. The perfect gift for Jenny. He pushed passed some boxes and walked over to an old wooden rocker. "Perfect." Dean said. "I think I can clean this up."

Bobby smiled and joined Dean by the rocker, "I got that for Karen on our first anniversary. She had started talking about having a baby and you know me, I was against it. We had our first fight that day. She locked herself in our room and wouldn't come out." Bobby laughed a little but Dean could see a tear in his eye, "So later on that day I went for a drive and I came across this furniture store and there it was in the window. Maybe it was a sign or something. Hell I don't know. But I went in and as I stood there looking at it and looked over and saw a couple younger than me buying a crib and the look on their faces…I will never forget it. So I bought this old thing and brought it home and told her it would be perfect for her to rock the baby in." Bobby quickly wiped his eyes, "But we never got to that."

"Bobby, I can't take this. It means too much to you."

"No you take it. I would be honored if you used it. You are like my own and Jenny is going to need a place to rock that baby. You take it and you do a damn good job on it you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Dean smiled, "Thank you for this."

"Dean let me tell you something, good things don't happen to us often. You know that and I know so when something like this comes along you have to make every moment count. You give that girl and that baby everything you got to give. Don't ever let go of them."

"I won't." Dean said quietly. He had never heard Bobby this was but it was good to see that he was not a hard old man. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Not get to work before Jenny gets up. I have some sand paper and paint in the garage. Try not to make a mess."

Dean laughed a little as Bobby walked out. He had work to do.

Dean sat on the stool in the garage finishing up the rocker. He went with a cherry color stain and he was proud of the way it was turning out. He had never done something like this before but it felt good to do something like this for her.

Sam walked into the garage carrying two beers, "How's it going?" he asked and handed one to Dean.

Dean sat the beer aside and wiped off his hands. "Good I think. All done."

"I have to say Dean I'm impressed."

"What can I say; I'm awesome with my hands." He winked. "Where's Millie?"

"Nap." Sam smiled.

"Same with Jenny. I swear all they do is eat and sleep. Don't you dare tell her I said that." Dean warned and Sam laughed.

"I won't. I know the feeling. I still can't believe this, man."

"What?"

"That we are both going to be fathers. It doesn't seem real."

"I know. I never knew you had it in you." Dean smiled and gave his little brother a nudge. "It's pretty exciting though. I get to be a dad and an uncle."

"I know how you feel. Scares the crap out of me." Sam said. "I stay up at night just watching her sleep sometimes. I'm afraid if I blink something will happen and they will be gone."

"You can't think that way. We aren't going to let anything happen to either of them. I promise." Dean smiled. "Ok enough of the chick flick crap. It's getting a little uncomfortable."

"Ok good. So you need help?"

"Grab a rag." Dean smiled at his brother and they went to work putting the last touches on the rocker. Jenny was going to have a big surprise when she got up. Whoever would have thought that Sam and Dean both were so close to having a normal life?

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ A big big big big big BIG thanks to April! She had helped and wrote half…more than half of this chapter! I was soooo STUCK! So thank you again buddy I love you! Please review…for her :D_


End file.
